Automated article handling and unloading systems are generally known in the art.
By way of example only, the following patents incorporate a variety of features in materials handling methods and systems:
______________________________________ 4,588,34l Motoda 4,54l,762 Tischler et al. 4,358,236 Dudley 4,355,936 Thomas et al. 4,2l4,848 Verwey et al. 3,9l7,082 Howard et al. 3,780,884 Jones 3,682,338 Von Gal et al. 3,5l7,835 Temple. ______________________________________